undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 120
Four Weeks later.... Coming running out of her room, Maria quickly gathered together her school stuff into her bag before she headed over to Emily who yawned as she came out of her bedroom still in her underwear, amazed at how enthusiastic Maria was about going to school. "honey, school isn't starting for another 2 hours" Emily told her a little tiredly but she still had a smile on her face as she leaned down and picked the little girl up into her arms before heading over to the kitchen to go make some food. "I know I'm just excited for my first day" Maria exclaimed making Emily laugh and nod, knowing that fact already as she put Maria down on her seat and kissed the little girl's check before opening the fridge to see what they had. "are you excited for your first day of work?" Maria asked giggling as she practically bounced about in her seat and Emily took a moment to close her eyes and smile even more as she thought about her first day at her own work. Shortly after arriving at Charleston, it was found out by the woman in charge that Emily was an architect before the apocalypse and now Emily had been tasked with planning new buildings and things like that. A job she absolutely loved! causing her to turn to Maria with a huge smile on her face as she opened her lips and answered the little girl's question. "yes, yes I am" she stated softly causing the two girls to share a smile as they thought about their new life. ---- Taking yet another deep breath, Jamie prepared himself for the kick back before he fired the machine gun towards the target a little wildly but he done his best to do as he was told by his instructor. Now that he knew how to use a pistol and rifle, Jamie and the other members of Will's group had decided that he should learn how to use a machine gun and so far despite not being able to hold the gun properly he was doing well. "how did I do ma'am" Jamie asked as he began reloading his gun like he had been taught while his "teacher" walked over to the target and looked at the marks that had been made on it before she turned around and gave Jamie the thumbs up. "spot on soldier" Bella stated with a smile causing Jamie to smile himself in turn as he got even more confident that he would soon be able to fire his new machine gun. Bella had kept to her word and soon after they had reached Charleston she had been teaching him how to shoot properly. And they were both enjoying every single bit of it. ---- Walking through the streets as she tied her hair back into a pony tail a little rushed as she headed over to her med bus, doctor Annie Alexander prepared for the patients she was going to have today as she finished up doing her hair. "good morning doctor" a nurse said to her as she walked past and Annie gave her own greeting back as she entered the bus and quickly headed over to her little desk to collect a couple of things before she began work. In the first few days of being at the safe zone, Annie showed how she had become a true doctor and soon after she had become head doctor of anything medical in the community. Now she had her own med bus and staff of nurses, she had to admit it felt wonderful. Her new job was like a dream come true which it was. When she was younger she always dreamed of being a doctor and here she was, head doctor of The Charleston Safe Zone. For once in her life she felt special, she felt like she served a purpose. She felt like the happiest woman on earth. ---- Walking into the pub nodding and smiling to people as he walked, Anthony went straight over to the bar where he saw that a big looking man had his back turned to Anthony as he was obviously getting a bottle out. "hey Big Man, I'll have a beer when your not busy" Anthony stated and grinned when the man turned around to reveal himself to be same "big man Logan" from his group causing the two of them to quickly bro hug before Logan slide over the bottle he had to one of the customers. Shortly after Anthony and the rest of Will's group had got here they had taken a trip to the pub to have a little break and that was when they found out that THE "big man Logan" had managed to escape that little herd of zombies and had managed to arrive at Charleston some how. "how we doing today then man?" Logan asked as he handed Anthony the beer that he had wanted which Anthony took with a grateful smile before opening it and taking a couple of gulps of it before letting out a sigh of happiness and setting it down on the bar, grinning as he looked up to Logan to answer the man's question. "just perfect Logan, just perfect" ---- Shrugging his jacket further on his body, the man smiled as he made sure it was on comfortably before he grabbed his pistol off the table at his door and slid it into his holster and then finally he picked up his sheriff hat. Opening his front door, the sheriff grinned as he stepped out of his new home while he put his hat on the top of his head before he started walking down the streets, waving to people who waved at him and gave his morning greetings to them as if the world was back to how it used to be. Seeing a group of kids kicking a football around, the sheriff chuckled as the football accidently went in his direction but he just simply gently kicked it back to the kids who shouted in joy that their "friendly neighbor hood sheriff" had kicked the ball back to them. "just watch that you don't trip over kids, you know how Doctor Alexander is being busy as head doctor and all" the sheriff told them and they all gave little salutes at him while also a chorus of "yes Sheriff Hayes's" was heard from the kids which caused him to chuckle as he continued on. The sheriff always did enjoy seeing the smiles on the kid's faces every morning. It was what made his job as sheriff worth while, making his people smile and be happy every day, knowing that their hero William Hayes would always be there to protect them. Note : I'd like to say thank you the reader for reading this story (unless if you just skipped it all but i'll forgive ya ;P) and I hope you enjoyed reading it and will never forget it. <3 also if you have any questions you want to ask, feel free to. I'm always about. :P Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues